can't feel my face
by ScarletAkiChin
Summary: Akashi will do everything for Kuroko, yes everything- Though he has that one regret! AkaKuro/Domestic AU/FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated for my love Seih-chan, my lovely friends Yuu-chan and Tetchin and also Shiori onee-chan that is so busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy this fic._

 _Warning:_ _ **OOC-ness, lack of vocabulary, grammatical errors, fail attempt of humor etc.**_

 **can't feel my face**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya is not a perfect man but he's the only thing that Akashi could ask for. Being able to stay beside him; holding, embracing, kissing him are the things that Akashi will die for. He'll do everything for his boyfriend.

Everything...

"Ah, welcome back, Akashi-kun."

"I'm back, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted the male back with a small smile. Kuroko quickly takes his coat and briefcase away and together, they head to the kitchen.

A scent of various aromas hit Akashi's nostril as soon as he enters the kitchen. Kuroko smiles beside him.

"I tried some new recipes I found yesterday. Let me serve them first."

"Sure, love." Akashi pushes the chair and seats on the table. "I'm looking forward to taste them." He says again. Kuroko gives appreciative glance at his husband.

He then makes a quick work serving the dishes, followed by a jug containing juice and some other things. In less than five minutes, the table is done. Kuroko chooses to sit in front of his boyfriend.

"I hope you'll love them." Kuroko says in his usual monotone voice, though Akashi could see a small hint of anticipation. How cute~ He muses.

"I'd love anything that comes from Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun should stop being so embarassing." Kuroko remarks exasperately; trying not to be seen affected but fails miserably because of the forming blushes on his cheeks.

Akashi just chuckle before reaching for his chopsticks. He's about to take some of the dishes when he realizes that Kuroko doesn't hold anything and there's no bowl presents in front of him. Akashi frowns.

"You're not eating?" Akashi asks his lover.

Kuroko shakes his head slowly before answering, "I'm quite full now so maybe later."

Akashi nods and Kuroko opens his mouth again, "Now, don't waste your time, Akashi-kun. Hurry up and eat quickly. You still have to return to office after this right?"

"Yes, you're right." Akashi says slowly and mutters "Ittadakimasu" before his hand reaches for a tamagoyaki and brings it into his mouth. His eyes widened by a tiny fraction once he starts chewing it.

"This is good, Tetsuya." He said after a moment.

"Really?" Kuroko says almost eagerly and his eyes looks as though they're sparkling. Akashi's lips unconsciously form a miniscule smile. "How about this, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko pushes one between the many dishes towards Akashi.

Akashi takes it without saying anything more. He hummed in content and Kuroko's smile grows wider.

"Mmm... this is also good. I'm gonna try this one now."

"Please, Akashi-kun."

Their eating session keeps going like usual after that with Akashi tasting every dishes and Kuroko smiling even wider seeing his lover eating his cooking contently.

After 15 minutes, Kuroko is found cleaning the kitchen while Akashi gets himself ready to get to work. Kuroko sends him to the door and gives Akashi a small peck on his cheek. Akashi chuckles lightly before he kisses Kuroko back, this time on his temples. Akashi waves him good bye as he closes the door and after Kuroko hears the sound of the engine car drifting away, he returns to the living room with another smile on his face. He's so lucky to get a boyfriend like Akashi who is working so hard for them. Hope Akashi reaches to his office safe and sound like usual.

Except-

Akashi doesn't go the office like usual because he parks his car in front of a big hospital and quickly walk in.

Midorima is already waiting for him. Once Akashi takes a seat in front of him, Midorima quickly asks-

"From 1-10, how many scale did his cooking today?"

"Perhaps 9."

"I can see that judging from how pale and sick you are now, Akashi."

Akashi can only nod weakly.

If there's one thing that Akashi ever regretted aside from hurting Tetsuya when his other-self appears is that-

He should never let Tetsuya near Satsuki while the girl is cooking during the Teiko days.

His cooking skill now is so deadly for any human being to consume.

.

.

.

~owari~

I hope you guys are enjoying this and do tell me what you think xD

PLEASE READ + REVIEW! I might put the omake that Seih-chan and I have been discussing yesterday. Tee hee~!


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the omakes~ I wanna add more because it's too short but my mind can't came up with anything. Nevertheless, I hope you guys are enjoying this. Ciaou~_

OMAKE 1:

"Ummm... Kurokocchi. I didn't mean to say this but-" Kise stares Kuroko's home made bento that Kuroko intends to give Akashi since he won't be returning home for lunch. For some reason, Kise can see an ominous aura seeping through the bento box and there's also a weird smell coming from it.

"But what, Kise-kun?" Kuroko stares him.

"Just that- WAA I'M SORRY KUROKOCCHI I LOVE YOU AND I REALLY WANT TO MARRY YOU BUT AS MUCH AS I WANT AKASHICCHI OUT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" At this point Kise almost throw himself towards Kuroko if not because of his hand stopping him.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko stares him icily.

"Eek- I'm sorry Kurokocchi but your cooking is too-"

"I know, Kise-kun." Kuroko cut off him.

Kise snaps his head towards Kuroko. "What?"

" I know that my cooking is almost the same level as Momoi-san."

"Then...why?" Kise stares his angelic friend confusedly.

Kuroko put his palm on his cheek and says;

"It's cute though. How Akashi-kun reacts whenever he eats my cooking. I just can't help it. He makes an adorable face forcing himself to eat it no matter how bad the food tasted."

Kuroko sighs dreamily after that.

Kise gulps. Kuroko is definitely not angelic and Akashi is so going to die someday.

OMAKE 2:

Midorima just return from the hospital when he sees Takao getting ready to go somewhere. Takao seems has to notice him because he greets him with his annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Shin-chan! Welcome back!"

"Hmm.." Midorima nods. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah yes, Actually it's us. Tetchan invited us for a dinner at their house."

Midorima is about to put his lucky item in the drawer when Takao tells him the news and-

The poor thing falls down and shatters to pieces!

"NoooOOOooOOOo!" Midorima screams.

Later in Akashi household;

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Takao-kun just texted me that they couldn't come."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Apparently, Midorima-kun broke his lucky item and couldn't function properly so Takao-kun got lots of work to comfort him now."

"I see." Akashi nods quietly but his mind is busy cursing his shogi partner for manage to escape from the dinner.

'Screw you, Shintaro.'

 _As always, READ + FAVORITE + REVIEW are appreciated! It gives me more motivation to write more AkaKuro fanfics~ xD_


End file.
